<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If You Kneel to Me, I'll Kneel to You by Jerrieschild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299101">If You Kneel to Me, I'll Kneel to You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerrieschild/pseuds/Jerrieschild'>Jerrieschild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Kuvira (Avatar), Also Alpha reader, Avatar, Badass Bitches, Badass Lin Beifong, Bolin is best friend, Bolin wants to help, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Flirting, Help, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kuvira is gay, Kuvira is jealous, Kuvira is stubborn, LETS GO LESBIANS, Lesbian Kuvira (Avatar), Lin is the hot older sister, Reader flirts with Lin, Reader-Insert, The Great Uniter, Useless Lesbians, annoyed Suyin, annoying suyin beifong, flirting with older people, gays, headstrong lesbians, i cant tag, i wont accept anything else, poor Suyin, possibly smut, shameless flirting, zoafu is a cult</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerrieschild/pseuds/Jerrieschild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two headstrong girls go head to head. To Kuvira and Y/N everything is a fight. Who gets to the showers first, who gets dressed the fastest, who catches the most criminals. Everything. Nothing seems to cause peace between them, that is until one event changes it all. </p><p>or,</p><p>Kuvira falls for a girl who is just as stubborn as her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato, Kuvira (Avatar)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. It Wasn't Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You were sparring against one of your friends in the Zoafu guard when you and the rest of the team were called into action. Someone was running around and causing problems. You raced to the field with the rest of the guards in-field just behind you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There he is Y/N. He’s running down 23rd.” Your friend yelled at you. Tearing after the culprit you yelled, “On it. Check for any accomplices.” You were hot on this guy’s trail when you heard a set of footsteps approach you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back off, Y/L/N. I’m gonna catch this one.” Kuvira, another guard in your ranks, yelled to you. You rolled your eyes at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuvira I don’t have time for this. He’s going to get away.” You stopped running to face the girl. She smirked at you with a challenging eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m faster anyway. I’d catch him before you could even try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a challenge?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn right it is,” Kuvira said holding out her hand. You smirked back at her and grabbed her hand, giving it a firm shake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re on.” You said and rushed after the criminal who had stopped to watch you two argue. Kuvira was right behind you in a second. You built up some speed and jumped in front of her, flicking your wrist to knock Kuvira off balance with your bending. Kuvira sensed the dirty trick and tried to knock you out by earthbending a pillar in front of you. You bent stepping stones that you jumped from to get over the pillar and jumped, grabbing onto Kuvira’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was no longer about catching the criminal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pulled on Kuvira’s braid pulling her off of the ground so you could hit her with a slab of rock. The girl growled at you and started throwing punches that you managed to block until she faked a punch and kicked you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuvira! Y/N! Stop it this instant!” A new voice shouted. Both of you froze and stared at the source.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suyin Beifong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many times do I have to tell you girls to stop fighting? This is unacceptable.” You let go of Kuvira and pushed her away from you. Bad idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Don’t push me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get in my damn way next time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough! Kuvira, Y/N. You are both temporarily suspended until you can fix your issues.” Su yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT?!” You both yelled. The guards behind Su snickered at your responses. Su held up her hand to silence you all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My decision is final. You both are to report to my office. Now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You and Kuvira were sitting in two chairs glaring at each other as Suyin was pacing back and forth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you two. You are the best guards in the whole city. Why do you have to butt heads like this so much? This is madness. I taught you both better than this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She started it, Su. I was just doing my job!” Kuvira said. Oh, she was gonna blame you for this. That conniving girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true and you know it Kuvira. I was chasing him first, you just had to walk in and be such a bitch-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N! Enough.” Su reprimanded. Kuvira laughed as you lost your temper and started to call her names. She loved to mess with you and get you into trouble with Su. You looked down in slight shame and apologized. Su smiled at rubbed your shoulder with praise, much to Kuvira’s hatred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the end, I will have to reprimand you both. Like I said you are both suspended from fieldwork. You are stationed by the airship docks awaiting the arrival of the new Avatar. You will report to me any arrivals and departures. When the avatar and her party arrive you will bring them to me. Do you two understand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Su.” you both said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are dismissed. And please, no more fighting.” You nodded at Su and went on your way. Leaving Kuvira with her “adoptive” mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Su turned to Kuvira after you left, “Why must you act out with her? You’re mature for the most part but she changes everything for you. I just don’t understand it.” Kuvira scoffed and turned away from Su.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you don’t. We just don’t get along. Nothing else to it.” Kuvira slammed the door behind her and walked to her room.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hmm, I don’t believe that.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Su thought to herself before getting back to work.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Way to Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You and Kuvira were standing by the docs watching the airships come and go. You remained silent as to not start a fight. You really didn’t want to be permanently dismissed because of this chick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y’know Y/N, Su is upset with you for calling me names. It was very, how you say, childish of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s trying to make you mad. Just don't respond.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww. Big bad Y/N is giving me the silent treatment.” Now she was teasing you. Great. You turned to Kuvira and shushed her before staring back at the sky to do your job. Opal Beifong, Kuvira’s “adoptive” sister, walked over to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom wanted me to ask if there are any signs?” You turned to the newfound airbender and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Sorry Opal. Only arriving ships came from Ba Sing Se and one from the Fire Nation. Tell Su that I’ll be notifying her through radio so she can prepare.” You said before looking back to the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Y/N. I will do so. Have a good day.” Opal said before skipping off. That girl was like a little girl with all of her innocence. She almost radiated it. Hard to imagine she grew up in a house of boys plus Kuvira.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Have a good day. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Spirits, she’s so annoying.” Kuvira mocked and started to pace back and forth. As the girl paced you took a little time to analize her. She walked heavily, probably to do with her armor and the two under layers she wore beneath it. Also her rock for brains head. She almost seemed that she needed to move, fidget to function. You supposed that’s why she was good at fieldwork. She was quick on her feet, turning to pace a new direction within a second. As much as you hate to admit it, she’s a lot like you. Stubborn as hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you stop that? It’s so annoying to hear your metal feet walking around.The Avatar will be here soon so please stay put and quit pacing like an ill-tempered child?” Kuvira turned to you and stopped moving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about you say that to my face.” She challenged you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I did that would mean I’d actually have to be near you. And I ain’t doing that.” You said and smirked at the gasp she let out. Kuvira then grabbed you and pushed you so that you’d fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s how you want to play, Y/L/N? Fine then, let’s play.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuvira, we don’t have time for this. I’m not going to fight you. Not after that dumb stunt you pulled yesterday in Su’s office. We have to watch for the Avatar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.” Kuvira said and quieted down. You were both staring to the sky when you saw the shape of an airship that had the same signatures of what Su had told you about. Thank spirits they were almost here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, they're here. Now I can get the hell away from your bitch ass.” You told Kuvira and flicked her in the head, just to aggravate her. Kuvira let out a growl and threw a punch at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well. You wanted to play after all, I see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bring it. Time we had some fun. Depends on who makes it to the ship first. Then who gets to Su the fastest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so on.” You and Kuvira smirked at each other before running off into the direction of the now docking ship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra and her party had just laid eyes on Zoafu. Bolin was very excitedly looking out the window, “Wow. A whole city made of metal- uhh, is that two girls fighting each other?” Everyone rushed to the window to see the commotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think they are fighting-fighting or sparring? Nevermind that looked like it hurts. They are definitely fighting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra smiled and waited for the ship to finish docking, “Time for the avatar to do some good deeds.” She then kissed her muscles and winked at Asami.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know Y/N, you can’t just keep dodging me. You’ll never win a real fight like that.” Kuvira taunted you. She was trying to push your buttons and you weren’t going to give her that satisfaction, not yet at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww. How cute. You’re just jealous that I’m too fast for you to keep up.” You laughed. The opposing girl stared at you and smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww. You think I’m cute. I knew you liked me deep down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In your dreams Brother-Lover.” Ouch, that’s a sore spot. Kuvira’s eyes darkened and she lunged at you. From her armor she bent multiple shards and aimed them at your chest. You pushed yourself into a backflip just barely avoiding the weapons. The earth behind you rumbled into what sounded like a wall being constructed. You quickly turned to see that the Avatar’s airship had docked and the passengers were watching the fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuvira noticed your distraction and bent a rock from behind her and threw it at you. You quickly deflected the chuck of earth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a dirty trick, you psycho shrew.” You heard the sound of a body hitting the ground behind you but you paid no mind to it. Your attention was now on Kuvira once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Someone get the matriarch. They’re at it again!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Make them stop! They’re destroying the whole place.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A new sound caught your attention as you and Kuvira matched a punch to the others fist. A battle of who is stronger was now in session. But as you stood there, face to face with Kuvira you heard what sounded like metal footsteps approaching you quickly. A slab of metal encircled around you and another one around Kuvira, effectively pulling you apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The person responsible was a woman, a few years older than Su. She had armor and a badge on, two scars adorned her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the flameo are you two doing? What are you circus animals trying to do? Kill each other?” The lady asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t be against it.” Kuvira mumbled and you glared at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same here brat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The metal around you two tightened as the lady’s eyes brightened dangerously. “You two realize that you just knocked out the avatar?” You and Kuvira turned to the unconscious avatar, eyes wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Way to go Y/N. You almost killed the avatar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fuck? That was YOUR rock that YOU threw at me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t have deflected it and just let it hit you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You scoffed at her. “You shouldn’t have thrown it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You started the whole damn thing!” Next thing you knew the woman had both you and Kuvira by the ear. This shut you both up until Su finally showed up. Su told the lady to let go of you both and she did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you to alert me that they were here. You can’t even follow that simple instruction? You two are unbearable. You need to get over this fighting thing before you hurt yourselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow Su. This is the kind of circus you’re training? Unbelievable. Seems you’ve been training these girls to be just like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you even here, Lin? If you’re just going to ridicule me and my students?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came here to protect the avatar.” The lady, now known as Lin, said. You snorted trying to keep in your laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did a shitty job.” You said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N! Not appropriate. Do not talk to the woman like that.” Kuvira said as if she was in the right. You growled and tried to jump at her when Lin pulled you to her side away from Kuvira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we just meet this airbender girl and get out of here before your pets hurt themselves and the avatar again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. It’s Not Fair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Su had instructed you to stay away from Kuvira until you both calmed down. This left you walking beside Lin and Kuvira by Su. You were ashamed that you let your anger get so bad that you accidentally hurt the avatar. You needed to get this issue fixed before you did something really bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin noticed your shriveled form and placed her hand on your shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, you’re a good fighter. You need to get a check on your anger with that other girl. For what it’s worth you have potential. You remind me a lot of myself when I was your age. Always fighting with Su. It’s okay to be angry, just keep it in check.” You looked up and the woman who smiled back at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. I know. I just don’t know what’s wrong with me. I need help. Imagine that, the two best guards in the whole city are at each other’s throats every waking moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I can help you.” You smiled and nodded at Lin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little ways away from you, what you are unable to hear, is Su and Kuvira mumbling to each other. Kuvira was hunched over with her arms crossed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate her. She’s so annoying.” Su rolled her eyes at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really don’t think you hate her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I do. Just get rid of her already. I’m clearly superior.” Kuvira said, raising her voice slightly, but not enough to catch anyone’s attention. Su glared at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? Then how in spirit's name did you lose?” Kuvira stopped, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why didn’t I win?</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “Look, Kuvira. I’m not trying to put you down but you’ve lost every fight against her. If you really are better you shouldn’t be losing. I’d really hate to see all of the hard work I put into feeding your talent go to waste because of this one girl. Do better. Don’t make me regret choosing to help you and not her.. Don’t let her make you look like a fool. People might start to talk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Su slowly introduced everyone to her family and gave a formal-ish introduction for you and Kuvira. You noticed how adament Lin was on taking Opal to the northern air temple and leaving Zoafu. If you were her you’d do the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You decided after you made your rounds you’d go see Lin and ask her to start helping you. Walking up to her door you softly knocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Lin? It’s um, Y/N. Can I come in?” Lin grumbled a small Yes and you opened the door. You noticed how stressed Lin looked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay? Wanna go spar? I know that always helps me when I’m pissed off at Kuvira.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need to calm down. I’m fine.” You laughed lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you are. C’mon Lin. Let’s go spar. Then we can figure out what the hell to do with our issues.” Lin rolls her eyes at you but follows you nonetheless. You walked the older woman to your favorite spot in the court yard to spar and practice your bending. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me where this started.” Lin said as she got into position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well. Su brought Kuvira in when she was young-” Lin cut you off by throwing a rock in your general direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked about you, not her. Tell me why you have issues with her.” You growled lowly and jumped out of the way of another rock she threw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She thinks she’s all high and mighty. She talks shit about me and she’s just a complete asshole. Do you know how annoying it is to get in trouble with Su almost everyday because she lied and said it was my fault? I mean just the other day she jumped me and I got distracted from catching a criminal. Got us sent to dock watch and are no longer able to be in the field for a while. And she blamed the whole thing on me! It’s not fair that she can get away with anything and I have to suffer because of her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The earth around you had cracked in your anger and Lin had moved behind you. She placed you in a locking hold and chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really do sound like me and Su.” You decided that you didn’t want to spar much anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you two have issues. I mean I get sisterly fighting I guess but it seems more rooted than that.” You sat down on the ground across from Lin once she had let you go. If maybe you and her problems were similar you really could help each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Su liked to break the rules. I liked to follow them. All we both wanted was our mother’s attention. So we fought; a lot. And that’s all you're getting from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled at Lin and stood up, holding out your hand for her to grab.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe Su liked to break the rules. She has like the strictest rules for us. I mean most of us aren't even allowed to leave the city. What I would give to see places like Ba Sing Se or Republic City.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon kid. You’ve never been outside of the city?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. Su says if I set foot out for even a millisecond that I can kiss my job goodbye.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin looked at the estate with a glare, “She literally treats you like trained animals.” She then turned back to you and patted you on the back. “Head to sleep. We’ll talk more in the morning. You can come with me as I search this place high and low for anyone who could hurt the avatar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled and nodded. “You got it, Chief.” You joked and ran off to your quarters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuvira watched as you ran off. She noticed how madly happy you were. A scowl crossed her features as she glared at Lin who was now walking after you.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Intruder Alert. She made her happy, not acceptable.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kuvira thought as she turned away and stalked off into the night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>